warriorsroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
New Century Clans (RPG)/LoveClan
History Of LoveClan LoveClan cats are descendants of ThunderClan cats. LoveClan was founded by ThunderClan's last leader, Bramblestar. After the badgers killed most of the cats of ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan, few cats remained from each clan. From there, the cats created four new clans, LoveClan was one of them. LoveClan's first leader was Lovestar, formerly a loner named Love. After Lovestar got her nine lives, her mentor Bramblestar handed over ThunderClan's new generation, now called LoveClan, over to her. Bramblestar then retired and changed his name back to his warrior named, Brambleclaw. When the clan were in order, Lovestar did well. But then she did wrong. She and StoneClan's leader Stonestar fell in love and they had kits. Applekit, Fernkit, and Saplekit. Applekit and Fernkit survived but Saplekit died. When she was of age, Fernpaw joined her father's clan. Applepaw, however, stayed in LoveClan and became the medicine cat apprentice. Fernpaw later became Fernstar of StoneClan and had kits. One of which joined LoveClan. That cat was named Carrotfoot and is the grandfather of LoveClan's current leader, Mousestar. As you can see, LoveClan and StoneClan share blood. Camp and Territory LoveClan's camp is near a large tree. It's covered in moss, serving as excellent bedding for the cats. Since they live in a forest, alot of old and young trees border their camp. They use sticks and brambles they find to make their dens, and a small creek runs near the medicine cat den. They're used to closed in places, but they make sure they have a few escape routes incase of danger. Their territory is very grassy and has alot of trees. There is an open grassland for hunting, and then there is Stone Hollow. Stone Hollow is shared by LoveClan and StoneClan, since Lovestar had her kits there when she was leader. Also, behind LoveClan's camp is a small forest that is an easy escape route. But sometimes this forest is used for wrong. For example, cats spying on LoveClan. LoveClan borders StoneClan on the right and SparkleClan on the left. The are the clan that is farthest away from the gathering spot, Tree Crossings, and is the second closest clan to Star Cavern, where the medicine cat gatherings are held. LoveClan cats hunt squirrels, mice, voles, and birds. Adders are sometimes found in their hunting grounds, but not usually. Useful medicine cat herbs are found in LoveClan territory. There is lots of watermint by the water flowing around Star Cavern. But note Star Cavern is on a tiny piece of their territory. Most of Star Cavern rests on SparkleClan's territory. Poppy seeds are also found on the piece of land shared by LoveClan and StoneClan, Stone Hollow. Catmint grows by the TwoLeg place behind their camp. Issues and Conflicts LoveClan is well known for having problems with rogues. It all started when the LoveClan warrior Darkfang turned on his clan with some of his friends. He created a pack, a pack to kill LoveClan and the other three clans. LoveClan is the main target. Some of the rogue attacks LoveClan gets kills warriors, threatens the clans, and breaks the clan apart. But one thing LoveClan is known for is too much kindness. LoveClan usually takes in cats in need. For example, many former kittypets and loners are in the clan. Even rogues that have turned on Darkfang are in the clan. As you can probably tell, LoveClan is a very diverse clan. MeadowClan not very fond of this too good clan, and most MeadowClan cats hate LoveClan cats. StoneClan are different and are allies with LoveClan. SparkleClan, on the other hand, keeps too quiet. SparkleClan cats are hostile, but they will be nice if nessacary so no one really knows what they think of LoveClan. History of Ranks Leaders |width="10%"| |} Deputies |width="10%"| |} Medicine Cats |width="10%"| |} Category:Clans